Take a stand before its too late
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, even his father is alive, in the modern era, however, Sesshomaru has lost Rin, and now he has yet lost another, can he get involved with another human and what connection do they have? Can he tell her his feelings before he loses.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was standing in front of her favorite restaurant, now 24 years old, she only got to get here once a month because it was so expensive and Inuyasha always insisted on paying, but tonight he never showed up, they were dating off and on for 2 years now. She wondered if it was his father that had been the one to keep him late or maybe his older half brother, he was after all heartless. Kagome had tried calling him but his phone went to voicemail, and just when things didn't seem that they could get any better, it started to pour down. Kagome had rode her bicycle from her apartment to the restaurant, she had been trying to save her pennies for a better apartment, she couldn't get into any colleges because of the missed times she hadn't been able to attend school because of the jewel shards. She sat on the steps of the restaurant hugging her coat around her although she was already drenched. Suddenly a man with silver long hair came out of the restaurant, he was alone, he prepared himself to walk to his car in the weather that had took a turn for the worst.

"Sesshomaru, you wouldn't know where Inuyasha is do you?" Kagome asked,

"It is not my place to keep track of his whereabouts, he isn't at the office however," Sesshomaru coldly. He glanced her over, she would definitely catch a cold, she was soaked through, he had seen her and Inuyasha on rare occasions in the restaurant. The miko had treated Inuyasha like a prince all the time, she was loyal, loving, caring, she hadn't wanted anything from Inuyasha but acceptance and for the same respect that she had treated him with and his love, everything he himself always looked for in a mate but she was human, not just any human but the Shikon No Tama miko and she had been the key to take Naraku down, he had grown respect and hatred toward her for that incident, he wanted to bring Naraku down.

"Thank you anyway Sesshomaru," Kagome softly, she started walking in his direction and he followed her out to where his car was, he saw that she was unlocking her bicycle.

"I see you are still riding that same bicycle, I figured you would have better transportation by now," Sesshomaru pausing by his black Lexus, just to make fun of her.

"Make fun all you want Sesshomaru, I don't make enough money to wipe my ass with it, and I am glad, money makes people greedy and snobby and most of the time the rich think they are better than those who have to bust their ass to be able to even afford at least some kind of a roof over their head, at least I know the meaning of hard work, do you?" Kagome glaring at him, he didn't say anything, he didn't have to answer to her or to anyone else in this world,

"Didn't think so, goodnight Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome spat. Slowly she walked out of the parking lot with her bike, Sesshomaru caught the old title she had thrown out, it didn't settle well with him, maybe because back in the past they had become familiar with each other, or maybe it was because she had done well in fighting Naraku and in protecting herself, she had had it rough, and Inuyasha still had not stopped cheating on her with Kikyo, he never really cared too much about Kagome, and she had sacrificed her future in her modern era just to protect her friends and to protect the jewel. She was right, money made people selfish, greedy, and on top of that he did think he was better than the common people who had to bust their asses just to put food on the table, he himself had never cared for anyone except for Rin and she had grown up and married a human man who served honorably in the war, she had died after giving birth to her second child. There had been no one else to take care of the child but him, their father having died in the war, so he had watched over her children, and they had been just like her, bouncing and wild with energy. Rin had contracted a human disease and it hadn't been long till she had died from it, and he had lost her children to the same disease. He was pissed, pissed because he had let her live with humans, for letting her marry a human and not arranging a marriage for her, if he had she would have been alive now, her pups would be alive, and he was pissed because he had gotten so close to a human, it had made him crazy after she had left his world, and he had turned crazy again when he lost her children.

"Damn it Rin," Sesshomaru murmured underneath his breath, he knew that Rin would have cried and pleaded with him to take care of Kagome, he banged his fist on the hood of the car, he damned himself for letting that human child have him wrapped around her tiniest pinky finger, he turned around and leaned against his car.

"Kagome, wait," Sesshomaru closing his eyes, Kagome stopped,

"What do you want Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked,

"I'll give you a ride to my place and you can dry yourself and wait for Inuyasha," Sesshomaru explained through his teeth.

"Are you sure?" Kagome confused, Sesshomaru huffed, he knew he would probably regret it but he went over and grabbed her bike, he walked back and put her bike into the trunk. She followed him and as he was a gentleman, he opened the door for her. She murmured a thank you, after all it was just a few minutes ago he was making fun of her. Kagome sat down and got comfortable as he shut the door, she had her seat belt on before he got in. Sesshomaru got in and started the engine and took off.

"He is with her, isn't he?" Kagome softly spoke after a few minutes, Sesshomaru glanced over at her, it wasn't his place to be involved with his little brother's affairs, but he felt as if he needed to tell her, so maybe she would stop coming after Inuyasha since all he did was hurt her over and over again, and he had respected her more than that.

"I suppose he is since he is not at work," Sesshomaru coolly,

"I knew I couldn't compete with her, I don't know why I even tried, or why I cant seem to move past this," Kagome shrugged.

"He never deserved your loyalty, however, I do think you made him feel like he belonged somewhere in the world," Sesshomaru seeing a wreck up ahead, he couldn't see how bad it was but the traffic was at a stand still.

"Yeah, but he deserved you to treat him better than what you did in the past, you guys are brothers, you're his big brother, you should have looked after him, not try to kill him every time you saw him over some stupid sword," Kagome harshly.

"Quiet," Sesshomaru lowly, he listened to the people talk,

"Kagome, stay in the car," Sesshomaru parking the car, he left it running, she watched him get out and shut the door, Kagome just stared at the traffic and the rain, wondering what was going on up ahead, then she begin to think,

~_He didn't answer his phone when I called, or call me back, he always answers his phone when I call no matter if he is with her, what if, no…no not you!~ _Kagome thinking about when Sesshomaru told her to stay in the car, why would he have said that unless it was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could feel her aura coming toward him, she was running, he saw panicking, he grabbed her waist,

"It cant be him," Kagome trying to push Sesshomaru away. Sesshomaru tightened his human hands on her waist,

"Kagome, listen to me, hey, Kagome!" Sesshomaru demanded in his deep baritone voice. She looked up at him, her eyes holding so much fear and pain and a very wild look in them, to say it even scared him a little to see all that in her eyes was a first. He just gave her a look that confirmed her statement,

"I want to see him!" Kagome started fighting to get loose, Sesshomaru didn't have the greatest hold on her waist and she slipped free, the paramedics had Inuyasha on a stretcher, he was bleeding everywhere and had been crushed, Kagome froze, Sesshomaru had been trying to keep Kagome away, for two reasons, one to let the paramedics work, and two so the sight would not be etched into her memory of his brother looking so broken, Sesshomaru stared at her from his spot, she was frozen in that spot, her legs trembled and threatened to collapse where they stood, he came over and caught her before her legs could send her to the wet pavement. He knew she was in shock when she didn't fight him, he slowly walked back to his car with her in his arms and sat her down in the passenger seat, he shut the door, then got in himself, he stared at the ambulance lights for a few minutes, then snapped out of it when his phone rang.

"Hello," Sesshomaru lowly,

"Sesshomaru, where's Inuyasha, I need him to…" his father being interrupted,

"Father, Inuyasha was just in a car wreck, I have Kagome with me she was waiting for him at the restaurant, its pretty bad," Sesshomaru clearing his throat,

"I'll meet you there," his father hanging up. Sesshomaru snapped his phone shut, he looked at Kagome, she looked as if she hadn't blinked since after she had seen Inuyasha, he looked in the back seat and found one of his coats, always carrying an extra for emergencies, he grabbed it up and tucked it around Kagome, her eyes followed him.

"He…" Kagome whispered,

"You know he has been through worse," Sesshomaru coldly, he thought she would fight him for not even sounding like he cared, but she didn't move a muscle, she didn't even verbally fight him. He turned the heat on and maneuvered down the road in the pouring rain carefully, it would do him no good to be so careless.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

He sat in the parking lot, Kagome hadn't said anything else on the drive over. Sesshomaru stared at her, he had acted out when Rin died, why wasn't she, she seemed so….defeated, so lifeless,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated sharply,

"Tell me that wasn't him," Kagome whispered,

"I cant do that," Sesshomaru coolly.

"I cant go in there," Kagome beginning to shake, he didn't know what he could tell her to get her to come with him into the hospital to check on his brother,

"Then come with me, I can not go in there without you," Sesshomaru strongly, he expected her to laugh and say something insulting like, he was the Lord Sesshomaru and wasn't afraid of anything, slowly she turned her head to him,

"Okay," Kagome squeaked out. Sesshomaru got out, he walked around and opened her door, he helped her out and placed an arm around her waist escorting her in the hospital.

"What condition is Taisho Inuyasha in?" Sesshomaru asked calmly,

"He is in the OR now, they just brought him in," the nurse explained. Sesshomaru wasn't a patient male, but he was trying to hold in his anger because he wasn't one to cause a scene in a public place, however he was failing pretty bad at this moment, he balled his fist up and hit the top of the receptionist's desk,

"I want to know his condition now!" Sesshomaru roared, his actions snapped Kagome out of her stupor, she was afraid that he would transform right then and there if she didn't somehow calm him. Kagome put her hand into his, he glanced at her, he had forgotten she was even there, she stared in his eyes, they were starting to bleed red, she gently touched his face, her eyes trying to sooth him, and to warn him about his current actions, he tightened his grip on her hand and she squeezed back.

"When, um, can we find out about his condition?" Kagome's voice cracking,

"I'll get an update now," the nurse explained as she quickly walked away,

"Sesshomaru," Kagome pulling him over to the chairs. She wiped her face with her hands but the tears continued in streams. After an hour later Kagome again sat in a stupor, Sesshomaru was ringing his hands, he glanced at Kagome twice within the hour,

"Excuse me, are you family of Taisho Inuyasha?" the doctor asked,

"We are doctor, how is my son?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father asked as he came running in.

"I'm sorry, your son had extensive damage," the doctor glancing at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome stared up at the doctor, a few seconds later, she was putting her hand over her mouth and running outside, Sesshomaru walked out after her and found her drying heaving, he figured it was just because she had made herself sick.

"Come," Sesshomaru slowly wrapping his arms around her,

"I…don't make me go back in there," Kagome pushing him away weakly. Sesshomaru got her in his arms and carried her to his car,

"I am taking you to my place," Sesshomaru putting her in the car and shutting the door.


	2. A long day and a weird surprise

Kagome was silent on the way, he had glanced over at her from time to time to see if she had passed out yet. He pulled around front and the two servants came out to help. One opening Sesshomaru's door,

"How is Inuyasha?" a servant asked, Sesshomaru gave him a knowing look,

"I'm sorry sir," the servant bowing low, Sesshomaru gave the servant the car key and the other servant got Kagome out.

"I'll take her," Sesshomaru strongly, the servant gave Kagome to Sesshomaru,

"Fix dinner for her," Sesshomaru following the servant into the house.

"I'm not hungry," Kagome mumbled,

"You will eat," Sesshomaru stoically, Kagome was silent, she didn't fight back, Sesshomaru knew she hadn't ate and she was still in shock and cold and still wet from the rain.

"First prepare a bath in my private room," Sesshomaru walking upstairs, he got to his room and walked into his bathroom, he sat Kagome down on the sink basin and left to find her something warm to sleep in.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome," the servant softly, Kagome just stared blankly, the servant finished preparing the bath and walked out.

"Sir, I have finished with the bath, would you like for me to prepare the lady's favorite dish now?" the servant asked.

"Stagger dinner for about 20 minutes," Sesshomaru seriously.

"Sir, are you alright?" the servant concerned, he glanced at the servant,

"You are free to leave," Sesshomaru coldly.

"Of course sir," the servant bowing and leaving the room. Sesshomaru walked back into the bathroom, he undressed Kagome and got her into the tub, he expected her to blush since she was naked and he was bathing her but it was like she had died with Inuyasha, they didn't speak, Kagome just shook, Sesshomaru grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it up with soap and slowly washed her, he even washed her hair with his expensive shampoo and conditioner.

"You should know Kikyo died on impact," Sesshomaru explained coolly,

"I felt my soul return, I guess she got her wish, for Inuyasha to join her in hell," Kagome staring at her hands. Sesshomaru had no idea what to say about that statement, he just continued to wash her gently and made sure she was toasty warm before he got her out and dried her off.

"Do you feel better that you're warm now?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome stared at his eyes and shook her head no, he brought her to his room and put the long sleeve button up dress shirt on her and then the silk sleep pants. There was a knock on the door,

"Enter," Sesshomaru taking off his business jacket and his tie,

"Food is ready, will the lady be coming down to eat or shall I have it sent up here?" the servant asked.

"Send it up here," Sesshomaru strongly, he finished taking off his long sleeve button up dressy white shirt off, Kagome stared blankly at Sesshomaru, he stared back at her,

"Are you warm enough?" Sesshomaru asked, she nodded, he could scent a hint of arousal from her body as she stared at him but her eyes were still cold, lifeless, dead. He took his belt off, Kagome suddenly got up and ran to his bathroom, again she was dry heaving over the toilet. Sesshomaru had managed to get his belt off, and was shirtless, he was confused now, it was too soon for her to be that sick from the weather, and he started to wonder now if she actually had made herself sick from seeing Inuyasha so broken.

Slowly he walked in behind her, he bent down and concentrated on her aura, he slowly slipped his arm around her as he sat down in the floor holding her hair back, his eyes widened,

"Kagome, you need to calm down, its not healthy for your pup," Sesshomaru whispered. He heard her sharp intake of breath and slowly turned to face him, her lips had a little blood on them, his jaw tightened, and he wasted no time in scooping her up,

"I need a healer now!" Sesshomaru roared, as he ran down to the room closest to the healer's lab.

"What's wrong with her?" the healer asked,

"She is with pup, she was dry heaving a few minutes ago and there was blood in the toilet," Sesshomaru explained. The healer gently touched her lips where the blood was drying,

"She is most likely killing the pup with her miko powers, we need to strip her down, I need to check her out," the healer explained.

"Is there any way for her to carry the pup full term?" Sesshomaru coldly as he stripped her down.

"Technically after she's been with someone her powers would fade, lets just take a look," the healer explained. Kagome looked wild at Sesshomaru, he glanced at her, she had a tiny bright light in her eyes but fear, he saw her waiting hand reaching out for him, he gently took her hand and squeezed, just as she had done for him in the hospital to let him know that he hadn't been alone. This pup was apart of Inuyasha, the only way they could both heal a little better knowing that a part of him was still alive. The healer finished,

"I can give you something but it will take your powers away for good, you'll also need a strict diet, no stress, lots of rest, and plenty of vitamins, pup is weak, but I also have vitamins to strengthen the pup, I will also have your diet plan for the chef, I do not see any reason why you should have any problems with this pup as long as you stick to the diet," the healer explained. Kagome's grip on Sesshomaru's hand lessened a little, she sighed and relaxed a little as well, the healer gave her the drink to make her powerless.

"I will have the chef prepare your dinner for the night, also you'll need to take the vitamins I send up with the food tray, you can dress her now and take her back up to bed," the healer explained.

"Thank you," Kagome seriously,

"We all knew how much he meant to you Lady Kagome, we will do all that we can to help you with this pregnancy," the healer explained.

"It's just Kagome, and thank you again," Kagome giving a small smile, he bowed as he left to give the chef the new diet plan for Kagome. Sesshomaru dressed her and took her up to his room. He got her under the covers and sat on the bed, Kagome pulled the covers down and stared down at her flat tummy, she slowly put her hand to her stomach,

"I cant do this myself," Kagome whispered, she started to cry again,

"You will live here, you have always been apart of this family, you will have help through this," Sesshomaru stoically.

"What's going to happen afterwards? I'm not financially ready for a baby," Kagome losing her voice,

"Do not worry, this is your home now, you need to rest, do not think about that now, and do not stress, just rest," Sesshomaru glancing back at her.

He could tell something else bothered her, but he didn't have the slightest clue of what it could be, he had his back to her, all he wanted to do was get a nice hot shower and wash the day off his skin, hoping the next day would bring new distractions or something into his life to take his mind off of the horrible events that were surely going to make him go crazy, but she needed someone, and he needed someone who understood the pain of losing his brother, she was the one, they needed one another and he didn't know if he could come to terms with that. Slowly he turned around and walked over to where she was sitting up against his bed's headboard,

"What is it that worries you?" Sesshomaru sitting down on the bed where her feet were,

"Inuyasha, he was a hanyou, and you…." Kagome being interrupted,

"You worry about my reaction to your pup being hanyou," Sesshomaru stated,

Kagome nodded.

"Perhaps this is a chance to change what couldn't have been, this pup is my family, my nephew or niece, I will not turn this pup away, and it will be known as apart of my family," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome slowly crawled over and hugged him gently, he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, she was loosening her hold on him, but he didn't seem to pull away, he hugged her longer, he thought as he hugged her, this had been the one woman who really loved his brother, who treated him like royalty and had some kind of weird connection to him, and now he was gone, and he would never have the chance to make amends to his brother down the road, never hear his loud mouth again, as he thought longer, he knew his world would be more quiet now, with Rin and his brother gone, he still thought it as a dream, Inuyasha had survived through so much in the past and for him to just die so simple, it couldn't be real. Slowly Sesshomaru let go of Kagome, she crawled back over to her spot and got under the covers, she yawned,

"Close your eyes and relax, your food should be up in a few minutes," Sesshomaru getting up and going the bathroom and shutting the door. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in the scent on the pillows, it was a comforting scent and soon her eyes drifted shut. Twenty minutes later Sesshomaru came out with a towel around his waist, he found Kagome hugging his pillow and fast asleep but whining.

Sesshomaru thought of Rin, he walked over and laid down and wrapped his arms around her and rumbled a little, he could only imagine what was going on in her head, but as he rumbled it seemed to calm her, he couldn't understand why his brother could treat Kagome like trash, she had been pure in every way and strong willed, did he even know that Kagome was carrying his pup or was he too busy with his whore to notice anything about Kagome?

He knew she worried how he would act towards this hanyou by the way he had disowned Inuyasha, but this was his family, he would make sure to be a good uncle to the pup and do something he never done with Inuyasha, take the pup into his family and teach it everything, he would be a father figure to it. He got up once Kagome stopped whining and put a pair of sleep pants on, once he turned around his father and servant were standing in the doorway.

"I brought Lady Kagome her dinner," the servant explained, she sat it on the nightstand. His father stared at him and made his way over to Kagome and sat on the edge of the bed and checked her forehead then cheeks,

"So its true, she is carrying?" his father asked, he nodded,

"She will live here, you will take two months off and make sure she is being well cared for and that she is eating properly," his father explained.

"I will not take off from work," Sesshomaru growled, his work was what would keep him sane through the death of his brother.

"Sesshomaru, if she loses the pup we will never get her back to normal, this pup is what is left of him and you will ensure that she rests and eats and anything else that needs to be done," his father demanded. Sesshomaru knew Kagome would lose herself if she ever lost the pup, he saw it in her eyes when she lost Inuyasha, she was dead to the world,

"Of course father, however I shall work from home, I need to keep busy and being a servant to such a human is not busy work," Sesshomaru growling out lowly.

"Sesshomaru, you grew to respect this miko in the past, she even told us, warned us about the wars to come, this family owes her, what is the problem that you do not want to do this?" his father asked. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome,

"This Sesshomaru will not allow himself to become close to another human," Sesshomaru adverting his eyes to his father, wanting to rip his father's head off.

"You are afraid you will go crazy if you get too attached to her just like Rin," his father stated, Sesshomaru was holding back his rage, but he let lose on his father, and had him pinned by the neck on the wall,

"Do not ever bring her name up again, understood!" Sesshomaru hissed with venom.

"She needs us, she needs her kit as well, she needs family, you lost a brother, she lost her brother as well, I could tell she was giving up on ever being loved the way she wanted to be loved by him but Inuyasha was her good friend, a brother to her, she needs someone who understands what she is going through, as well as you do, you both need each other, be there for her Sesshomaru, that is what friends do, I am not asking you to love her or mate her," his father choked out. Sesshomaru let his father fall to the floor, he turned away from his father and crawled into his kind sized bed and woke Kagome,

"You need to wake up and eat," Sesshomaru watching his father leave the room. Kagome rubbed her face and slowly sat up, the servant put more pillows behind her back.

"Thank you," Kagome softly, the servant bowed,

"I told you, you don't need to bow or use the titles with me, please," Kagome strongly,

"Is there anything else I can get for you or for you sir?" the servant asked.

"Bring a trash can, Kagome may need it during the night," Sesshomaru explained,

"Of course sir," the servant leaving, Kagome found the vitamins,

"So, this will make my pup healthy, but will it harm me?" Kagome asked.

"The healer would not have given it to you if it was harmful to you, I can sense deceit and you are honored in this house for helping destroy Naraku, you are not viewed as a threat," Sesshomaru opening his laptop, Kagome swallowed the pill,

"I suppose you will dive into your work now?" Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru stared at the screen, he turned his head,

"You know me well," Sesshomaru glancing at her,

"No, its just, its what I did when I came back to my era, I knew I would never see Sango or Miroku or any other humans I considered family so I kept busy, its what I need to do now than being stuck in bed and have my mind wonder on things that aren't healthy," Kagome explained.

"I am sure you can find something to keep you busy, father is having some guests to come visit with you," Sesshomaru going back to the laptop.

"Who?" Kagome asked,

"I believe he wants it to be kept a surprise," Sesshomaru stoically, Kagome at her food slowly, hoping it would stay down, when she finished she sat everything on the nightstand,

"Will I have my own room, I don't want to become a burden on you or anyone else," Kagome explained,

_~So Inuyasha has treated her so bad she now thinks she is a burden to this family, or is it because she thinks we are taking her in because she is pupped and Inuyasha died to leave a mess behind?~ _Sesshomaru thought.

"You are not a burden to this family, you became apart of this family when you gained our trust and respect, and yes, your room will be next to mine since my father has ordered me to take the utmost care of you," Sesshomaru explained.

"What about your work, I'm sure you have far more important business than me, besides, your house is ran by many servants, they can take care of me," Kagome failing at trying to make a big deal out of it because she was falling asleep again.

"Sleep Kagome, you do not need to stress right now," Sesshomaru glancing at her heavy eye lids,

"I'm sorry, you can always talk to me about anything Sesshomaru, I am here for you," Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru stared at her, she may have been ran over so much by Inuyasha to think she was a burden on them because of her situation but one thing had remained constant, she still cared for people, for her friends and family, and Sesshomaru fit both categories.


	3. True happiness

A couple weeks later Kagome and Sesshomaru were stir crazy.

"I thought your father had guests coming to visit me, I am dying of boredom, I am stuck in a bed, with nothing to do and whenever I do have to go pee or take a bath I always have to have help, I am not helpless," Kagome irritated. Sesshomaru was already tired of her complaining,

"Read a book," Sesshomaru coolly, almost rolling his eyes,

"What book, I cant even go and pick a book out," Kagome whined, Sesshomaru was fed up, he gently grabbed her up in his arms and carried her to the library in his house, his favorite place for peace and quiet and to work. Kagome gasped at the all the books,

"Oh my, you have quiet a collection, I guess there wouldn't be any books on how to raise a hanyou pup would there?" Kagome asked,

"Perhaps you should not worry about things like that just yet, why not read something interesting, take your mind to far off world, just like the stories you used to make up for…" Sesshomaru hesitating as he laid her down on fluffy pillows.

"Sesshomaru her name was Rin, its okay to talk about her," Kagome catching his wrist before he pulled away,

"I cannot discuss Rin with anyone," Sesshomaru coldly. As she stared into his eyes she let go of his wrist,

"I meant what I said the first night, you are considered my friend, I am here whenever you want to talk, its good to talk about things, if you keep them bottled up then its only a matter of time when it starts to make you crazy," Kagome explained.

"I am not suited for opening up and talking about anything with anyone," Sesshomaru pulled a few books for her to choose from,

"Yeah, I didn't think you were, hey Sesshomaru, why didn't you want me to see Inuyasha at the car crash?" Kagome asked.

"I was trying to protect you from having to see him like that," Sesshomaru explained, he placed the stack of books by her side.

"I'm sorry I fought you off but I need to see for myself that it was him, thank you for what you did though," Kagome staring at his eyes, he nodded, he sat the trash can by her side in case she needed it. Suddenly there was a knock at the library door, Kagome didn't know who it was but she knew when Sesshomaru ordered them to send someone in that it was a servant,

"There is someone here to see you," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome sat up a little more,

"Kagome, is it really you?" a tall man with red hair and green eyes coming over.

"Yes, who are you?" Kagome narrowing her eyes at him, taking in his appearance,

"Perhaps you should show her your true self," Sesshomaru stocially. The man took off his weird looking ring and turned into a fox demon, formally known as Shippo. Kagome's eyes lit up and sparkled with tears,

"Shippo," Kagome gasped, she reached out and touched him, he really was there, alive, and standing before her. Shippo moved the books and laid down by her giving her a hug and nuzzling her,

"I cant believe you're really here," Kagome cried.

"I would have been here sooner but I couldn't leave my clients hanging," Shippo explained,

"You are here now, that's all that matters," Kagome getting a good look at his face,

"So, how's the pup doing?" Shippo asked,

"Its hanging in there, you know its half Inuyasha, half me, its too stubborn to give up," Kagome softly with a small smile.

"Kagome, I am sorry about Inuyasha," Shippo quietly,

"I cant think about that right now, so tell me about your life," Kagome stated,

"Well first off, Sesshomaru you may return to work, I am here to stay for at least a month but only during the day, I do have my family to get home to," Shippo explained, Sesshomaru nodded,

"I will return tomorrow, it's a little late in the day to return to the office today," Sesshomaru explained, Shippo shrugged and pulled out pictures of his small family. Kagome ogled his family, they talked all day till Kagome curled up to Shippo and fell asleep.

"I love you mama," Shippo snuggling up to her as well and falling fast asleep. Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes from staring at his computer screen for a few hours, he glanced over at Kagome and Shippo, he was hit with memories of the past, how Shippo would always snuggle down into Kagome's sleeping bag, kids and pups always loved Kagome. Shippo never forgot his mama, and who would, she was a very caring soul and looked after Rin and Shippo well. Today Sesshomaru had seen something in her eyes, something he hadn't seen in a while, true happiness.


	4. Sesshomaru a father figure?

Shippo woke up and found his mama snuggling up to him, she looked peaceful but sad, he slowly brushed her dark locks back and kissed her forehead.

"Its time to wake her up and get some food into her," Sesshomaru coming over, Shippo moved out of the way as Sesshomaru carefully got her in his arms and carried her to her room. Once there he gently laid her down and woke her up, a servant already had dinner waiting for her.

"Mama, I have to go but I'll be back in the morning, I'll bring some games over and we can play," Shippo giving her a smile.

"You must bring your mate and your kids, I want to make sure she is good enough for you," Kagome smirking,

"Ha, you are trying to make up for lost time, I promise you mama I did good, and you'll see them soon," Shippo giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving. Kagome laughed a little,

"Thank you, I had no idea he was even alive," Kagome giving Sesshomaru a small smile,

"You are welcome, take your vitamins and eat your dinner, afterwards I will give you your bath," Sesshomaru explained.

"You don't have to do this you know, one of the servants could," Kagome explained,

"You are to be handled with great care, I do not trust them to do so," Sesshomaru explained in a stoic manner, Kagome nodded,

"I need my stuff brought over here, I cant keep wearing your clothes," Kagome looking down at the plain white t-shirt and the tie up sleep pants she wore.

"Your clothes will soon not fit, it will only take five months for a hanyou to be born," Sesshomaru explained.

"I know but I'd still like to have my own things," Kagome explained,

"I will call someone and have them bring some of your things over tomorrow," Sesshomaru sitting down in a chair.

* * *

**Midnight**

Sesshomaru could hear Kagome tossing and crying out, he moved quietly and quickly into her room, he sat down on the bed suddenly she jerked up, breathing labored and sweating.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome hugging him unexpectedly,

"Shh, you are alright," Sesshomaru quietly.

"I… I can't do this by myself," Kagome mumbled as she laid on his shoulder,

"You aren't alone, you have family here," Sesshomaru strongly. Suddenly Kagome let go of him and threw up in the trash can, he held her hair back for her, Kagome was leaning over into the trash can,

"Sesshomaru, I need you to promise me something, I need you to promise me that if I don't make it through this you'll take care of this pup," Kagome explained.

"I will not, you will survive, you will be able to be a mother to your own blood," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome nodded, without saying a word he carefully got her you and carried her to the bathroom and cleaned her up,

"You don't have to do this," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru stared at her,

"We have both lost someone of family, you are right, we need to take care of one another," Sesshomaru explained. After he got her cleaned he took her back to the bed, a servant had heard and smelt the puke and came and cleaned the trash. The servant left and Sesshomaru made sure Kagome was comfortable and got up to leave,"Can you stay with me tonight?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, he turned and glanced at her, she needed a stress free and a resting life right now, he slowly got in her bed. He laid on his back and closed his eyes, but suddenly he flinched, he opened his eyes and saw Kagome clenched up like he would leave her.

"Kagome, relax, I wont hurt you," Sesshomaru quietly,

"I am more afraid to lose more family," Kagome tightening her grip on him even more.

"You aren't going to lose anymore family, we all made it to this era so far," Sesshomaru snaking his arm around her. He rumbled in his chest, slowly Kagome's body stopped tensing and she relaxed, Sesshomaru didn't understand why she thought she was going to lose him as well, he was much stronger than that half breed half brother of his, it would take more than a stupid crushed car to kill him. Slowly he ran his hand through her long black hair,

_~I like this miko, she's strong, independent, great fighter for a human, I do not care for how the half breed treated her.~ _his beast explained.

_~The miko deserves someone better, however, it wont be us.~ _Sesshomaru explained.

_~She cannot have a human now, she has a half breed pup!~ _the beast explained,

_~Then perhaps she will accept one of the other demons as a mate.~ _Sesshomaru coldly thought,

_~No other demon will accept her with a hanyou pup, especially being one from your line.~ _the beast explained.

_~Leave this Sesshomaru alone, I will not mate with Kagome.~ _Sesshomaru growled. He stared at Kagome, she looked so peaceful, as if nothing could cause her pain, they had put Inuyasha on ice till the pup was born, his funeral could risk Kagome breaking down and causing stress to her body, more so than she needed to.

* * *

**Two months later**

Kagome was showing and having morning sickness a couple days a week but the pup was healthy. Kagome was driving everyone crazy, she wanted out of the house, finally it was Saturday. Sesshomaru made sure with the healer if he took a wheelchair and made Kagome stay in the wheelchair that it would be alright to take her outside. Sesshomaru packed the wheelchair in the car and then went to get Kagome, he started pulling clean clothes out and started undressing her, Kagome swatted at him,

"I can dress myself, I am having a pup, not disabled, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise, now let me dress you," Sesshomaru lowly, Kagome sighed,

"I am not a pup or a child," Kagome mumbled.

"I know, you are pregnant," Sesshomaru getting the clothes on her and carrying her to the car.

* * *

**The Park**

Kagome's emotions were loose and not well kept in place,

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru holding the door open.

"This is the park," Kagome sobbed,

"Yes, you wanted fresh air, so I brought you out, for some fresh air," Sesshomaru moving to the back seat, he pulled out the wheel chair, he helped her into the chair and got her to the sidewalk, he locked the car up and turned back to see Kagome having closed eyes and her head lifted back. She took bliss in something so simple, reminding him of Rin, maybe it would do them both some good. Slowly Sesshomaru pushed her around, after the second time around,

"Whoa," Kagome leaning forward,

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru worriedly,

"It moved," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru got down in front of her,

"It really moved, here," Kagome grabbing his wrist and putting his hand on her belly, after a few minutes he was about to pull away but then he felt the pup move, he looked up at Kagome,

"Did you feel it? Its normal at this state right?" Kagome asked. He nodded and kept his hand on her belly. He could really sense this pup, and then the unthinkable happened, the pup connected with him, only a pup and its biological father could connect with each other in the womb.

"I'm getting you back," Sesshomaru freaking out,

"Sesshomaru, I'm fine, please, I want to stay a little longer," Kagome pleaded, Sesshomaru paused, remembering how she had taken to the park.

"We will stay a few more minutes then we are going home, understand?" Sesshomaru stoically,

"I understand," Kagome softly, confused to why he was acting so stuck up now. All she could figure out that it was a new experience for him and it had scared him. All that night he was distant, she didn't want him to be like this.

* * *

**Midnight**

Kagome was having the worst dream possible;

_Inuyasha didn't want her, he wouldn't even be her friend, she was pregnant and he knew it was his pup, Sesshomaru didn't even treat her like his ally anymore, _

"No! Don't leave me," Kagome screamed out, she just kept screeching, she had the whole house up and freaking. Sesshomaru didn't come to her aid, his father, the servants, and even the healers came to her aid but she wouldn't wake,

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Get your ass out of bed, do you want her pup to suffer like this? Kagome will not wake, unless you go in there and calm her down, this will go on all night," his father coldly.

"That pup needs to realize I am not its father," Sesshomaru throwing the covers off of himself, he was shirtless and wearing silk sleeping pants. His father pinned him to the wall in a second flat, he bared his fangs at his son,

"Be the man your brother would never have been, I order you to go calm her down!" his father demanded lowly.

"It is not my responsibility!" Sesshomaru hissed out, his father shoved Sesshomaru out of his room, and into Kagome's,

"Everyone besides Sesshomaru out now," his father ordered, everyone left,

"You do not calm her down or if she loses the pup you will be disowned, you will lose this house and your job, do I make myself clear?" his father ordered.

"Yes," Sesshomaru showing his father his fangs, his father shut the door and left them alone. Sesshomaru watched as she screamed as if she were in pain,

"Kagome, calm yourself, you will lose your pup if you don't," Sesshomaru standing at the foot of her bed,

"What's the point, no one wants me anymore, you turned your back against me, you walked away," Kagome sobbed in her dream state.

"No, I am right here Kagome," Sesshomaru coming and sitting on her bed,

"You don't even want me as your friend," Kagome mumbled.

"Where do you get that from?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Today, you were so cold towards me," Kagome softly mumbled, he slowly pulled her into his lap, she flinched at his touch.

"Why were you so cold, why did you walk away?" Kagome asked in her state,

"I am not this pup's father, I could never be, however, I will be in this pup's life, I will protect you and this pup, you are both family," Sesshomaru running his fingers through her hair, she was sweating, crying, and shaking.

"As I told you before, I am not going anywhere," Sesshomaru strongly,

"You are my friend?" Kagome mumbled,

"Yes, I am your friend, I am your family, you need to calm down and rest," Sesshomaru coolly,

"You will stay? I cant do this alone," Kagome sobbed again,

"I will stay, you are not alone," Sesshomaru laying down, Kagome turned onto her side, when he laid down she snuggled up onto his chest. He mumbled in his chest to help her relax, however the pup was upset, Sesshomaru swallowed a thump in his throat and moved his hand down to her belly.

He slowly moved his hand around in circles, he needed the pup to know it was safe, and that it would always be safe around him, he also needed the pup to know if it did not calm down that its mother would lose her health or maybe her life, and its life. The pup slowly calm down but it did not like Sesshomaru, he was fine with that as long as it would stay calm.

* * *

**Morning**

Kagome slowly woke up, she blinked a few times, she raised up to find Sesshomaru's chiseled chest and abs in place of a pillow. She slowly touched his chiseled muscles,

"Did you find something you liked," Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, um, sorry," Kagome blushing, she sat up, the servant came and brought breakfast in, Kagome jumped, Sesshomaru cracked a tiny smile. The servant brought her food to her and left,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated, Kagome glanced at him, she then looked down at her food.

"You were upset with me yesterday, and you were distant, if you don't want to be apart of this, I can go back to my mom's, I am capable of taking care of myself and I can get information from your father on how to raise this pup," Kagome explained.

"When I felt your pup move, it connected with me as its father, Inuyasha is the father and I could never take his place as its father, with that said this pup will soon long to have its father, its where the pup bonds with the father and draws strength from," Sesshomaru explained.

"Did you just say her, so my pup is a girl?" Kagome softly, Sesshomaru nodded,

"I am this pups uncle, and I will protect her as if she were Rin, however, she will know her father," Sesshomaru explained,

"Cant you tell it that through your connection with it?" Kagome asked,

"I could however she is not connecting with me anymore, she knows I am not her father," Sesshomaru explained,

"That doesn't mean she will die, right?" Kagome suddenly freaking out.

"Calm down, she will not die, it just means that she may not take too well to any male, especially this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru coolly. Kagome moved his hand to her belly and kept it there,

"You must try, and she will need a father figure in her life, every little girl needs their father, and I cant think of anyone else who is stronger than you, wait a minute, it's a girl?" Kagome shyly. Sesshomaru nodded,

"Are you asking this Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"I'm not asking you to mate with me, I know your opinion on that kind of thing, but I am asking you to not only be her uncle but be a father for her, well technically to her, don't hate her because she is apart of Inuyasha or the fact that she is a hanyou, but love her as well as protect her and be there for her if she cannot talk to me about things," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, taking in the responsibility she was asking him,

"It will be a pleasure little miko to be as you asked for your daughter," Sesshomaru stoically and strongly. Kagome hugged him, he could feel her warm salty tears running down his shoulder. He hugged her back, he never felt so scared in his entire life, sure he had somewhat been a father to Rin and to her babies when her husband died in the war, but to his brother's pup, he knew the pup was going to have somewhat of Inuyasha's attitude and temper, but he didn't want to screw the pup up even worse.

"First off I need to ask you a huge favor as her father figure," Kagome still hugging him,

"What would that be?" he asked coolly,

"I need you to be here in the same room with me when it comes time to have her, and I would like for you to do the honors of cutting the cord, in human rituals, its what the father does," Kagome softly.

"I will be there," Sesshomaru coolly,

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled,

"You do not have to thank me, this is not a chore, you and this pup are not a chore," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome nodded,

"You're breakfast is getting cold," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome pulled away, she laughed as she wiped her tears away,

"I'm sorry, my emotions are screwed up," Kagome wiping her tears off his shoulders, he grabbed her wrist,

"You do not have to do that, your tears do not bother me," Sesshomaru explained,

"It is to be expected in pregnancy," Sesshomaru gently letting her wrist go,

"I'm sorry about touching you without your permission as well, I was actually scared to ask you all of that," Kagome shyly,

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I thought you would get upset and grow distant again," Kagome explained,

"This Sesshomaru will never be distant toward you again, and furthermore you do not have to apologize for touching this Sesshomaru without his permission, I have changed a little with time," Sesshomaru explained strongly.


	5. Baby shopping and Baby shower

**Month Later**

Kagome was tired of her emotions being so loose and her breast being tender. She was in her room when she let out a frustrated scream, Sesshomaru was in the shower when he heard her scream and jumped out in panic thinking something was definitely wrong with her, when he came running in Kagome whined, she was sitting up in bed with a book in her lap.

"Are you ill!" Sesshomaru annoyed, Kagome stared at him, all of his naked glory, he had forgotten to grab a towel,

"Yes, very, my nipples are sore and she wont leave me alone," Kagome whined.

"Its part of the pregnancy, she may be wanting her father," Sesshomaru explained,

"Fix it, get her to stop moving so wildly," Kagome harshly.

"I was in the middle of my shower," Sesshomaru growled,

"No, you fix this now before I rip your head off!" Kagome shouted,

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru raising his brow,

"You heard me, you calm her down right now, then you take your shower!" Kagome commanded. Sesshomaru could tell she was frustrated, and may be more than just the two things that were bothering her. He gave in and came over and sat down on her bed and moved his hand inside her shirt and started rubbing his palm slowly in circles, she was right this pup was a wild one,

"Lay down on your back," Sesshomaru explained coolly,

"My back hurts," Kagome mumbled.

"You may be frustrated, and perhaps that is why the pup is moving around as such," Sesshomaru explained, he got up,

"Sesshomaru, don't leave me like this," Kagome gritted through her teeth,

"Let me find some pants and I will be back, you infuriating woman!" Sesshomaru growled. For two weeks now she had been like this, resulting in migraines for him, he looked for a pair of sleep pants and threw them on, he walked back in her room and shut the door. He moved into the bed and straddled her from behind, Kagome made more room for him and he started the massage her shoulders.

"You are tense, relax," Sesshomaru directed, Kagome relaxed as much as she could, she moaned,

"That feels really good," Kagome mumbled,

"You have knots," Sesshomaru explained,

"No doubt," Kagome sighed. He worked on her back and shoulders and within two hours he had the knots out, Kagome was almost asleep until the pup started up again,

"Damn it, go to sleep," Kagome whined, Sesshomaru moved out from behind her,

"Lay down," Sesshomaru ordered, Kagome laid down, Sesshomaru got under the covers and laid next to her, he slowly moved his hand around in circles on her bare belly, Kagome closed her eyes and nuzzled up to Sesshomaru hoping to get a good nights sleep, Sesshomaru knew the pup wasn't listening to him, the only other thing to do was to dominant the pup, show her that he meant business. He threw back the covers and gently aid his head on her belly, he growled possessively,

"What are you doing?" Kagome tiredly,

"I am doing the one other thing that may calm this pup down, I am showing her that she needs to calm down and listen to this Sesshomaru, try and get some sleep," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome found it weird but she was aroused by his actions.

* * *

**Morning**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were found curled up around each other like cats or lazy house dogs by the servant who brought Kagome's food. Sesshomaru slowly woke up, he growled at the servant for disrupting his sleep,

"Kagome needs to eat her breakfast," the servant sitting the tray on the nightstand. Sesshomaru woke Kagome up to eat,

"Sesshomaru, I want to go baby shopping today," Kagome explained. He nodded,

"After you eat," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome ate,

"Where is the pup's room going to be?" Kagome asked.

"I have plenty of rooms, they are all equally divided up, you can take your pick," Sesshomaru explained,

"But there isn't a room beside mine," Kagome explained,

"Whatever room you pick for the pup you will have the room next to it," Sesshomaru explained.

"So all rooms are big enough for a crib and anything else the pup may need?" Kagome asked,

"Yes," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome ate, she then went and grabbed a shirt and pregnancy pants and threw them on, she brushed her teeth and hair and put deodorant on and slipped her shoes on.

"I am ready," Kagome explained announced, Sesshomaru carried her down to the car and they left.

* * *

**In town**

Sesshomaru's first stop was a wood furniture store, one of the demons who Sesshomaru respected enough to protect worked creating the pieces by hand. Kagome found some beautiful pieces, then she came upon the crib, it had an inu in full form, her hand slowly traced the markings then she found half breeds, there was a group playing together.

"This is so beautiful," Kagome softly, she looked at the tag,

"Wow," Kagome gasped, $1,200, she turned and walked away,

"Did you not like that one?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Its $1,200, its too much," Kagome explained,

"Kagome, money is not an issue for me, you do know that right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I know but I am not after your money or anything you could offer me, all I want from you is your friendship and for you not to single this pup out," Kagome explained softly.

"I know Kagome," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome stared at him,

"You have never wanted for anything but to have my brother love you," Sesshomaru explained,

"The funny thing is I think I knew all along he could never love me for me," Kagome hanging her head in shame.

"My brother never deserve to have anything you gave him, he used you most of the time, he wasn't good for you," Sesshomaru stoically explained.

"I wanted to be good for him, I didn't want him to change, I wanted him to be who he was, she wanted to make him human, I cant focus on him, lets just go and pick out something else for the pup," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru had motioned for the demon that the crib Kagome liked was to be sent later on that night while they were still out and to charge it to his account.

* * *

**That Night**

Kagome had picked out so much stuff that she couldn't remember what she had picked out. She was asleep by the time they arrived back, Sesshomaru hated to wake her but Izayoi who had been turned a demon wanted to throw Kagome a baby shower and they had it all up while she and him were out on the town.

"Kagome, wake up," Sesshomaru softly,

"Uh," Kagome half awake,

"I need you to wake up," Sesshomaru seriously. Kagome rubbed her face, she looked around,

"Why are there so many cars here?" Kagome asked,

"Izayoi wanted it to be a surprise, however, I do not wish for the pup to be born so early, she has invited family and friends, they are not going to harm you, if you wish I will stay with you for the whole night," Sesshomaru explained coolly.

"Please do, and Sesshomaru, I am sorry about last night, and thank you for today, it was the most fun I have had in a while," Kagome giving him a true smile.

"I am glad, I apologize if it seems like I am keeping you locked up, I am trying to protect your well being and your pup," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome leaned in and gave him a simple kiss on the cheek,

"You are a good uncle already, thank you for taking care of us," Kagome shyly.

"You and this pup are family, you take care of family," Sesshomaru getting out, he shut the door, a servant came and grabbed the bags. Sesshomaru grabbed up Kagome in his arms, he carried her through the threshold and everyone turned in surprise. They all started clapping, Sesshomaru ignored them and went to find a place to sit with Kagome, he heard a few whispering about him and Kagome being so close together, apparently the pup heard or felt the other demons as well, Kagome moaned and started rubbing her belly, Sesshomaru glanced down at her hand rubbing her stomach.

Slowly he started to rub her belly, the pup knew his aura, and calmed down, the healer brought her the vitamin and a glass of water. She took the vitamin, and kept the water, Sesshomaru was about to pull away, she placed her hand on top of his, he glanced at her, Kagome gave him a look, he nodded and kept his hand on her belly.

"We celebrate Kagome for the things she has done in our past, she is a very caring and loyal young lady, if anyone has ever been given the chance to befriend you would know, she became a mother to a kitsune when he had lost his family, she became a great sister to a demon slayer who lost all her family as well, and a sister to a monk who finally settled down and had a family with the demon slayer, she showed them that there were demons and half demons alike worth befriending, most importantly she showed my son, a half demon, half human that it was okay to be himself and made him truly apart of her own family in the past, she is our greatest ally, our friend, and more importantly family, I raise a toast to this courageous young lady, and wish her the best with our late son's pup, Kagome, I believe all the things you have dealt with in the past with Inuyasha had given you the strength to be able to handle this pup, for Inuyasha was a handful," Izayoi smiling with tears in her eyes. Kagome was crying but she laughed a little and nodded, Sesshomaru gave her his handkerchief.

"Now for the gifts," Izayoi ordered, everyone had brought something and there was at least 100 people there. The more wealthier ones gave a money gift as well as a gift to be opened. She received clothes, booties, little hats, with snug ear warmers, anything and everything for a pup, some men even gave her weapons for her pup to train with. Then suddenly an unexpected gift, a twin tailed kitten, Kagome gasped and started crying a little, she looked up at the one who gave it to her.

"It's a line however, it does come from Kirara's blood, I believe our great, great, great grandmother would want you and your pup to have protection and a great friend close by," the young woman explained, Kagome nodded and slowly stood and hugged the woman. The woman laughed a little,

"We grew up listening to stories handed down for generations about how Sango traveled with a miko who brought her everything she could only dream of having, a sister who was loving, caring, compassionate, and who led her to her true love, we heard he finally stopped handling other women, though he didn't stop handling Sango," the woman smirked,

"What's your name?" Kagome asked,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so," the woman pulling out a driver's license and revealing her name.

"I'm speechless, the irony of it all; Sango, would you mind allowing me to come over and see the photos of your family?" Kagome asked,

"It would be an honor, maybe you could tell me first hand stories of your adventures with her?" Sango smiling, Kagome nodded,

"Thank you for the kitten," Kagome sitting back down.

"You're welcome," Sango explained, Kagome saw the cake, she smiled,

"Kind of feels like I should be at a wedding with a cake this big," Kagome wobbling over to it,

"Hi, Kagomes," a familiar voice behind her seriously said, Kagome turned around,

"Do I know you?" Kagome confused,

"Perhaps in another lifetime, I'm sorry about mutt face, you know, if you had taken me up on my offer to become my woman then you would have had someone treat you the way you deserve to be treated," the young man with black long hair explained. Kagome stared at him thinking,

"Oh my god, Koga?" Kagome gasped, he smiled,

"So you do remember me," Koga laughed a little, Kagome hugged him, he hugged her back, the pup kicked.

"Whoa little one," Koga moving back,

"I think she knows you are a wolf demon," Kagome smirked,

"I didn't do anything to harm you or her, what does she have to hate me for?" Koga smirked,

"Might be because you put her father down," Kagome rubbing her belly, the pup quieted down but still was being wild, Sesshomaru came over and started rubbing her belly,

"Koga," Sesshomaru nodded to him,

"Sesshomaru," Koga nodded back,

"I wish you well with the little one, nice to see you again Kagome," Koga kissing her hand.

"It was great to see you Koga," Kagome explained, he left her alone, the pup had calmed as soon as Sesshomaru had started rubbing her stomach.

"Would you like some cake Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Please," Kagome giving him a small smike, he cut her a piece of cake.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru stoically asked,

"Perhaps he is right, but I never loved him like I did Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, the pup moved,

"She says that she loves you and that you have her love always," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome rubbed her belly,

"Tell her she will always have mommy's love, no matter what happens," Kagome smiling with tears running down her cheek.

"She can hear you and sense your words are true, come and rest," Sesshomaru explained, helping her to her seat. Soon the party was over, Sesshomaru was about to take Kagome upstairs,

"Kagome, we have another gift for the pup, technically it is from Inuyasha," Izayoi giving her a gift bag to open. Slowly Kagome opened the bag and pulled out the fire rat red attire Inuyasha used to wear, Kagome rubbed her hand across the material gently, she slowly put it back in the bag,

"Um, thank you, I'm, um, a bit tired, Sesshomaru can you take me to my room," Kagome asked, Sesshomaru got up and got her in his arms and carried her upstairs, they passed an open door, something caught Kagome's eye.

"Wait, go back to that room, I thought I saw something," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru walked back to the room,

"Oh my god, Sesshomaru, I told you I could find something cheaper," Kagome narrowing her eyes at him.

"I wanted you to have something you wanted for your pup, and technically, I had it made a month ago, I believe it is best suited for the pup, to show she would belong in a world of demons, she wont grow up like my brother did, she is an equal in this house and in this family as well as you," Sesshomaru taking her over to the crib.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome moving her fingers over the engraved transformed inuyoukais.

"When you figure out a name I shall have the name engraved on the crib," Sesshomaru explained,

"I do have a name, I mean I have been thinking a lot about it, and I have settled on her name, she will be named after her sister, Rin," Kagome explained, she didn't miss the look of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked,

"I could not protect Rin, she mated a human male, he fought for our lands, however, she died from illness, and this Sesshomaru was entrusted with her children after Rin's mate died in battle and her children also died from the illness, I could not protect them," Sesshomaru stoically as he carried her to her room.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I bet she was happy, you could have made her marry someone who she didn't love, maybe a demon prince, you would have been content to have your daughter turned into a demon so she would be here now and I cant say that it wouldn't have made me happy as well but humans marry for love, at least I do and I know Rin married for love too," Kagome explained as she gently cupped his cheek.

"She did thank me for letting her marry the man, however, I did get to make sure he would treat her the way she deserved to be treated, though I think you need to pick another name, it bothers this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru explained as he sat her on the toilet and started running a bath for her.

"Perhaps a strong name since she does have strength behind those kicks," Sesshomaru helping her out of the clothes.

"No joke, I'm sorry if brought up some bad memories, if I could say, I think she would want you to remember her as the bouncy, free spirited child who loved to travel with you and play in the flowers," Kagome explained, she gave him a small smile as tears ran down her face again. Sesshomaru nodded, he got her into the tub and washed her down.


	6. Pup is born

**One month later**

Kagome was starting to get hormonal, Sesshomaru started smelling something sweet and something like cherries radiating from her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome growled,

"I cant find a room for her, I cant figure out a name for her and she has been riding on my pelvic bone and I cant get her to move anywhere else," Kagome throwing her hands in the air. Sesshomaru came over and started rubbing his hand on her stomach, Kagome stared at him for a second and then suddenly she started kissed his lips aggressively. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least but he hadn't had a female in such a long time, he started kissing her and fighting for dominance. Sesshomaru's beast pulled him back, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome off,

"This is not safe for you or your pup," Sesshomaru lowly.

"Please Sesshomaru I need release!" Kagome whined,

"Kagome, I have not rutted in a while, I will tear you apart if we did this," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome sat down, she held her head,

"I cant do this anymore, I cant do this by myself, I feel like I am going to go crazy, I mean I must be when you could have my head for jumping you like that, I don't even have a room picked out for her," Kagome freaking out. Sesshomaru came over,

"Calm down, you need to rest," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome sighed, she slowly got up, Sesshomaru took her back to her room, he laid her down and started rubbing her back till she fell asleep.

* * *

**Three days later**

Shippo was staying during the day with Kagome, but dinner time came and he helped her down to the living room and she sat with one of the servants. After Shippo left Kagome was starting to hurt, the servant could smell the baby coming, she got her to the healer, then called Sesshomaru.

"The pup is coming, I'm not too sure but my senses are telling me that something is wrong, you need to get here," the servant ordered and hung up. Kagome was screaming for Sesshomaru,

"He is on his way, just breathe Kagome," the servant calmly as she patted her face with a cold cloth, Kagome was squeezing the bed till her knuckles turned white.

"I need Sesshomaru, he p-promised…AHHH!" Kagome screamed, the healer was working as fast as he could, he had already gotten an IV in her, now he was carefully shredding her clothes, he slapped some heart monitor tabs on her chest. Kagome kept screaming, the healer checked Kagome to see if she was dilated enough to start pushing.

"Its almost time for you to start pushing Kagome," the healer explained, servants were standing by with baby blankets to wrap the pup in.

"Get her out!" Kagome screamed,

"You aren't dilated enough," the healer seriously. Finally once she started pushing Sesshomaru ran in,

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried as she tried to smile,

"You cant be in here," a servant trying to make him leave, he gave her a glare and brushed by her,

"I am here Kagome," Sesshomaru glancing down at her hand gripping the bed.

"Good, Sesshomaru I need you to sit behind Kagome, give her the sense of ability she needs to push," the healer explained. Sesshomaru threw his business jacket in the floor and got settled behind Kagome, she gripped both of his hands rather roughly.

"Just breath Kagome," Sesshomaru squeezing her hands a little, Kagome was exhausted,

"I cant do it anymore," Kagome laying back against him, Sesshomaru raised his arms a little,

"You can, if you can defeat Naraku you can do this, now brace yourself against me and push," Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome took the strength behind his words and pushed,

"Okay, relax Kagome, you are doing good, I can see a head full of silver hair," the healer smiling, Kagome did her breathing as Sesshomaru brushed her sweaty hair out of her face.

"You are doing good Kagome, now come on, you can do this," Sesshomaru giving her strong encouragement, Kagome braced herself against and pushed as hard as she could, the healer smiled as the pup came out, Kagome fell back onto Sesshomaru, he felt so much pride the second he saw her, cute little ears just like Inuyasha's silver hair with black tips, bright brownish amber eyes, Sesshomaru cut the cord.

"She is gorgeous," Kagome shaking,

"You did it Kagome, she is beautiful," Sesshomaru breathless. Suddenly the heart monitor was going off, a servant quickly took the pup and Sesshomaru got up out of the bed and laid Kagome down.

"She's hemorrhaging," the healer explained, the servant took and cleaned the pup and checked the pup out. The pup was crying, sensing there was something wrong with its mother. Sesshomaru made sure no one was hurting the pup before he ran to find his sword. Once he had returned, two of the servants were administrating CPR on Kagome, Sesshomaru, in a very long time was scared, he was afraid Kagome was going to leave him, he couldn't lose anyone anymore, he wouldn't. Kagome came back but she was so exhausted,

"Sesshomaru, come, I need you to keep this mask over her nose and mouth," the healer working on her, Sesshomaru put the sword down, he came over and hovered over her, blocking her view of what was going on to her. Sesshomaru kept the mask on her,

"She's out, your pup is safe," Sesshomaru reassuring her, she gave him a look,

"I told you I would be here, I kept my word, now you have to give me and your pup a vow that you will be alright, I am right here, I am not going anywhere," Sesshomaru holding her hand. Kagome attempted to squeeze his hand but it was weak, Sesshomaru glanced at her hand, a few minutes ago she had been squeezing the life out of his hand, now she couldn't manage to get a good hold on his hand. The heart monitors were going off again,

"No, Kagome," Sesshomaru getting up and taking the mask off her, he started giving her mouth to mouth as a servant started chest compressions.


	7. A Protector

The pup was asleep in Sesshomaru's arms, he was getting in a chair next to Kagome, she was asleep and a bag of blood was hanging next to her IV drip, she had lost a good bit of blood. She had been asleep for two days straight now, Sesshomaru was concerned for her,

"What's wrong with her, should she not be awake by now," Sesshomaru holding the pup.

"She was exhausted and drained, we are even lucky to get her this stable, she just needs to rest," the healer checking her vitals.

* * *

**Two days later**

It was midnight, Sesshomaru was asleep in the chair, the pup was asleep in her crib, and they were both next to Kagome, Sesshomaru had been learning to take care of Kagome's pup and his niece, his favorite part was holding her and feeding her, their eyes would connect and sometime she would give him a smile and coo at him, and her favorite thing to play with was his long silver hair, Sesshomaru had to tie it back so she couldn't pull on it. The pup woke up cooing, Sesshomaru woke up, he walked over and picked her up.

"You are beautiful little one," Sesshomaru putting her over his naked shoulder and gently rubbing her back through her little sleeper. As on cue a servant came in with a bottle, the servant smiled, she gave him the bottle and pointed behind him, he turned around slowly, Kagome was awake. The servant left, Sesshomaru came over to her bed as he fed the pup, he sat down,

"Hi," Sesshomaru letting her see her pup,

"Hi," Kagome hoarsely, she closed her eyes and swallowed, she opened them again to find the servant had brought a fresh picture of water and filled the glass she had in her hand and stuck a straw in it, she helped Kagome sit up a little to drink.

"Thank you," Kagome giving her a tired smile, the servant nodded and left the room, leaving the water behind. Kagome stared at the little pup,

"She is so, there's no words to describe how incredibly gorgeous she is," Kagome playing with her little clawed hands.

"You did well Kagome," Sesshomaru proudly,

"Yeah? Thank you for being there for me, for us," Kagome seriously.

"I would not have missed it," Sesshomaru pulling the bottle from her mouth,

"That is your mother little one," Sesshomaru calmly, she cooed and smiled at Kagome, then sniffed her,

"She likes your scent," Sesshomaru getting up, he gently laid the pup on the bed, laying her head in Kagome's crook of her shoulder, Kagome wrapped her arm around her,

"Hi, you are so cute," Kagome gently rubbing her furry little ears, she cooed again,

"You see that strong and handsome male right there, that's Uncle Sesshomaru, he is going to help me raise you," Kagome glancing at Sesshomaru, the pup let out a squeal, Kagome laughed a little,

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"She is entertained by me, mostly my hair entertains her, do you think you can feed her?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I would love to but I don't think I can hold her properly to do so," Kagome softly,

"It is alright, you almost didn't make it," Sesshomaru explained.

"I know," Kagome's voice cracking, she stared at Sesshomaru,

"I will tell you later," Kagome letting a tear run down her face. The pup could smell her sadness and nuzzled against her,

"Mommy's going to be okay, I'm going to let your daddy Sesshomaru feed you while I get some more rest, and mommy will be able to hold you and take care of you in no time," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru was confused to why she just referred to him as the pup's 'daddy,' slowly and carefully he took the pup and fed her,

"You look good holding her," Kagome seriously.

"To be honest, I feel like she's going to break in my arms," Sesshomaru seriously,

"You have done a good job so far," Kagome falling asleep slowly.

"Rest Kagome, she is in good hands, you both are," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome smiled tiredly,

"I know," Kagome not be able to fight off the sleep.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Kagome was being able to take short strolls in the house with Sesshomaru helping her but it usually took her energy away and had to take a nap, she ate and took human vitamins to hopefully get her energy back but she was depressed. Sesshomaru knew she had seen something when she died on the night she had given birth but she hadn't said anything about it to him.

* * *

**One month later**

Kagome was even more depressed and didn't have enough energy to even get out of bed in the mornings. Finally Sesshomaru had had enough, her pup even had picked up on her mother's depression.

"Damn it Kagome, whatever happened, you will tell this Sesshomaru, you will put it behind you, you will get your ass up in the mornings and you will get your energy back and you will take care of your daughter because she is the most important thing in this world, and if you love her you will let whatever is eating you from the inside go and you will turn your life around starting this second," Sesshomaru explained.

"I love her enough to keep this information from her ears," Kagome explained,

"Kagome, if this is about her real father she has the right to know, do not turn Inuyasha into the good guy you wanted him to be," Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome stared at her pup in his strong arms, she licked her lips, rolled her eyes a little,

"I saw Inuyasha," Kagome staring Sesshomaru in the eye,

"He thinks the pup should never have been born, he told me… he hated me, he hated… he hated that half breed bitch and he would be back with Kikyo to kill me and my daughter," Kagome still staring Sesshomaru in the eye as a tear ran down her face and she shook all over. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, he sat down,

"Listen to me, he nor that dead clay whore of his is going to touch you or our daughter, from this moment on this pup has this Sesshomaru as her father, he is proud to be as such to her, and she will come to know him as a threat, you will be trained to defend yourself and our pup, and when she is old enough she will start to train as well," Sesshomaru looking at the pup in his arms. The pup had tears in her eyes as if she understood that her dead biological father didn't want her.

"I am your father, I am the one who has been taking care of you, I care for you as my own and I vow to always protect you and be there for you when you need me," Sesshomaru strongly and sincerely. The pup nuzzled against him acknowledging him as her father, Kagome stared at him for a minute and then her eyes went to her daughter,

"Sweetie, I love you so much, I wont let anyone hurt you least of all him, I promise you that," Kagome strongly vowed to her daughter. Sesshomaru fed the pup and rocked her to sleep with his rumbling in his chest so the pup could feel comforted and safe. Kagome ate her food,

"You are changing," Kagome explained,

"When the era changed we demons all had to change, however, some if not all of us miss our own era, the times when we were free to be ourselves, change has to happen in order to survive, the truth is I miss Rin, and I am very grateful to have the chance to care for another pup, perhaps I will get it right this time," Sesshomaru explained as he gently laid the pup down in the crib.

"Sesshomaru, you did a great job with Rin, she loved you so much, but she wanted her family, and you freed her from having an arranged marriage, you will always have her love as she was your daughter, you got it right the first time, and our pup seems to already love you as her father, just, please don't work such long hours, you need to make time for her, play with her and set times to train her, it cant be about training all the time," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome finished her dinner,

"Come, lay with me?" Kagome asked softly, Sesshomaru was already in his sleep pants and didn't have a shirt on, he moved over to the bed, then gently moved her over and laid down and wrapped an arm under her pillow and around her back as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"You don't think this will mess with her do you, I mean all that stuff about Inuyasha and what he said?" Kagome concerned.

"I believe she will be upset that her own biological father didn't want her, and then that will turn to fearing him, and soon she will grow to hate him and when the time comes and Inuyasha comes back I believe she will have the courage to defeat him," Sesshomaru explained.

"Good, I just don't want her to get hurt or killed in the process," Kagome explained,

"She will have this Sesshomaru, her mother and the rest of this pack fighting as one, I have learned in the past, do not underestimate a mother when her child or pup is in danger," Sesshomaru explained.

"I am not a half demon though, I don't possess the strength, agility or the speed like Inuyasha does, I don't even have my powers anymore," Kagome explained.

"You defeated Naraku, you will hold the strength you need to kill him," Sesshomaru trying to calm her fears,

"I defeated Naraku with my powers, I don't have them anymore, I am powerless," Kagome seriously.

"Kagome, calm down, relax, this Sesshomaru will train you well," Sesshomaru rubbing her back.

"You need to rest, gain your strength back and we will start getting you in shape, I will teach you to be faster and to react faster, this Sesshomaru will not let anything happen to you, or our pup, do you trust this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course, with my life," Kagome seriously,

"Then cease your worrying and sleep," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome laid her head over, his heart and fell asleep to the sound of it beating.


	8. Is it time for a mate

**Two Months later**

Kagome had got her energy back, she was working for Sesshomaru as his personal secretary and spoiling her pup with as much as attention she could give her. Shippo had came over to watch the pup a few times while Kagome was at work.

"Kagome, I think its time to start getting you in shape for your training," Sesshomaru explained,

"Okay, so how are we going to start off?" Kagome asked.

"In the mornings before work we will run for two hours, with breaks and in the afternoon we will go to the gym for two hours, does this sound reasonable?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, we don't know when this situation will occur and I want to be ready for him, would it not be safe to burn his body and keep the ashes locked away?" Kagome asked.

"If that's what makes you feel better then it will be arranged, we held off on burying his body anyway for the sake of your well being and your pup's it will be done this weekend," Sesshomaru explained.

"That bastard can rot in hell," Kagome gritted through her teeth, Sesshomaru was glad Kagome hated him, it was about time she saw the true Inuyasha.

"Kagome dear, I was wondering how you would feel about having a ball, an announcement of sorts that we have a new pup in the family and to announce you as apart of our family as well?" Izayoi asked. Kagome turned shy,

"Um, I don't really feel comfortable about things like getting dressed up in something expensive and having all of the attention on me," Kagome blushing.

"It is necessary though, to show that you are not to be harmed or your pup in any way and perhaps you may find a mate as well," Izayoi smiling. Kagome giggled,

"Um, I'm not really looking for a mate, I find that a relationship of any kind with a male might endanger my daughter," Kagome explained.

"You trust Sesshomaru here though," Izayoi explained,

"Yes, I've known him for a while, I've seen how he took care of Rin in the past and his intentions with my daughter are honorable, and I myself do trust him, but I don't know if I could trust any other male except those who I consider family and friends," Kagome seriously. Sesshomaru's beast was at war with himself,

_~Does she not know we are Alpha male, for everything we have done for her and are doing for her? She is ours, I want her, I want to taste her again, she wants us too.~ _his beast announced.

_~This Sesshomaru does not wish to be with her and take a chance of losing her trust in him.~ _Sesshomaru explained.

_~You will eventually lose her, perhaps from an accident of may it be of old age or another male will ask to court her, you cannot expect her to live her human life and not wish for a mate, we are perfect for her and our pup, you cannot afford to have another demon to come in her life and risk her life or her pup's life.~ _his beast explained.

_~You are right, however it is too soon, I will not throw myself at her, she will come to me when she is ready.~ _Sesshomaru growled out. Kagome and Izayoi stared at him,

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked,

"I am fine, perhaps Izayoi you could hold the ball a month from now," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Of course," Izayoi agreeing with him, Kagome picked up her pup,

"My little Akemi, where are you going off to?" Kagome nuzzling her pup,

"Papa," Akemi trying to reach for Sesshomaru's father.

"Hey Akemi," Sesshomaru's father taking the pup from Kagome,

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, I would like for you both to follow me to the study," Sesshomaru's father explained. Kagome was confused but followed him to the study.

* * *

**In the Study**

Sesshomaru father had given Akemi to Izayoi before he went into the study, he was now sitting behind Sesshomaru's desk.

"Father, remember whose study this is," Sesshomaru strongly, his father ignored him,

"Now, Kagome I understand that you are working for Sesshomaru here, both of your hours are going to change, from now on you both will be working from 7 a.m. to 5 p.m. after all you have a child to care for and Sesshomaru with being an uncle and all has his duties to his niece," Sesshomaru's father explained.

"Actually, all tense and purposes he is Akemi's father, he plays a bigger role in her life than just her uncle," Kagome explained,

"I didn't know that, perhaps he will come to care for her mother as well," he said grinning. Kagome blushed,

"Um, no, he is just a good friend, and I helped him out with Rin on occasions," Kagome setting her father correct.

"Cant a father dream? Alright, now this weekend, we are burning Inuyasha's body, can I ask why?" Sesshomaru's father asked.

"I'm sorry, um, when I died, I saw Inuyasha and he vowed to come back, with Kikyo, he is coming for me and our daughter, I thought it best to have his body burned and all of his ashes kept in a safe that couldn't be broke into, Sesshomaru is going to get me in shape for training so I can protect myself if I am caught by Kikyo or Inuyasha, and when our daughter is old enough she will also train as well," Kagome seriously.

"Good, good, my son here has surpassed his father, he will teach both of you well, if there is anything I can do, just let me know," Sesshomaru's father explained.

"Actually, I was wondering, would it be possible to turn me into a inuyoukai? I don't have my miko powers and I don't stand a chance against Inuyasha if he comes back as a full demon," Kagome seriously. Sesshomaru's father looked at Sesshomaru,

"There is only one way and it could only happen if a Inuyoukai took you as a mate," Sesshomaru's father explained.

"Oh," Kagome softly,

"Do not worry my pup, you are apart of this pack and we protect pack," Sesshomaru's father explained strongly.

"I appreciate it I do but its my battle, I don't just sit by or hide while others protect me, I cant do that anymore, I will fight, I will protect my daughter, he isn't going to lay a finger on her," Kagome growled out. Sesshomaru was entertained by Kagome's actions,

"Like I've always said, don't get between a mother and her pup, you have power Kagome, you are a mother, and when someone tries to harm a mother's pup or child that pup's mother is a force to be reckoned with, you will see," Sesshomaru's father standing. They all left the study, Kagome and Sesshomaru hung back,

"I feel as if I need to apologize, I didn't know your father was pushing you to mate so bad," Kagome seriously.

"It is fine Kagome, perhaps it may be time to start looking for a mate," Sesshomaru coolly.

"You aren't going to love the one you choose?" Kagome asked,

"We don't usually, we mate one who will strengthen the pack, who shows loyalty, honor, much like the qualities you always shown Inuyasha, we aren't like father, he fell in love with a human," Sesshomaru coldly.

"What is so bad about mating a human, even demons should care enough about one another of they are just selfish and probably would never have pups, you want pups don't you?" Kagome seriously. Sesshomaru raised a brow,

"Oh my, I'm sorry I guess I just, I'm going to stop now," Kagome blushing as she realized her mouth was once again running away with her. She joined Sesshomaru's father and Izayoi and her pup in dinner, Sesshomaru hesitated, thinking about what she had babbled about, he did want pups, it would be interesting how his pups would turn out and honestly, he didn't mind Kagome's pup, she was much like Kagome, with a little bit of Rin in her.

"Don't you like having dinner with papa?" Kagome asked Akemi,

"Papa horsy!" Akemi smiling big,

"Perhaps you can get your daddy to play horse with you," Sesshomaru's father smirked, Sesshomaru caught the word 'daddy,' he felt his chest swell with pride, even though he wasn't her real father he took pride in her, he was happy to have a pup around again, but it also terrified him because he didn't want to let her down or let Kagome down by not being able to protect them.

"Daddy too proud," Akemi tried to explain, Sesshomaru smirked at the little half breed,

"Perhaps this weekend I'll take you for a ride as long as your mother is alright with it," Sesshomaru coming and sitting by Kagome,

"What, on a real horse?" Kagome seriously,

"Actually I was thinking of something larger than a horse," Sesshomaru strongly but he was wearing a smile on his face.

"Horsy!" Akemi excitedly,

"Is it alright, I mean you'll recognize her in your true form right?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru nodded,

"Daddy's form!" Akemi giggled,

"Yes, he is a very large dog, are you sure she wont fall off?" Kagome asked.

"Perhaps you should come along to make sure she doesn't," Sesshomaru explained with a straight face,

"Um, your um, beast doesn't have the best track record with me," Kagome softly.

"It was the past, he knows you are pack and seen as my scent has embedded into your skin he will not harm you," Sesshomaru explained.

"Well, I guess, but no running or jumping, I don't want to risk her or myself falling off," Kagome explained.


End file.
